


A case of the munchies

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Castiel Has a Guinea Pig, Dean and Cas are both 16 in this, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of the weirdest nights of Dean’s life. He was getting high with his best friend, trailer park trash and proud of it Ash. And the guys friends from his smarty pants classes. Aaron, the Jew and junk food connoisseur, and pink kitty pajamas Cas who’s brother was named after Satan. The guinea pigs were judging them. He could feel their beady little soulless eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of the munchies

Dean breathed deep, letting the harsh smoke scratch into his lungs and holding it there as he passed the joint back to Ash. Ash took it and let it dangle in the corner of his mouth as he flipped his mullet over his shoulder. The thick smoke curled up lazily through the slats in the bleacher seats. Dean picked at the scraggly sun deprived grass as he felt his body loosening and his mind started to float.

Ash took a deep hit and pinched out the cherry, putting the joint back in a cigarette box. He passed a small zip lock bag over to Dean, who passed him a twenty.

"Man, Cas always has the best shit. Seriously Dean, you should come over to his house and smoke with us sometime. It’s supposed to be a communal experience. You shouldn’t mope in the dark and smoke."

"I don’t mope."

"You can be pretty mopey for a stoner."

"Whatever."

"His dad’s going to be out of town this weekend, come over with me."

"You know my parents won’t let me go to someone’s house if their parents aren’t home."

"Cas’ dad goes like, all over the place for work man. But his older brother will be there. He’s an adult."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty six. He’s the one that gets the weed, he’s cool, but your parents don’t have to know that."

Dean stretched his arms out behind him, palms flat on the ground, and leaned back looking up at the patterns of dried gum stuck to the underside of the bleachers.

"It might actually be easy to get out of the house this Friday, I think Sammy’s going to Kevin’s to work on their science fare project. They’re always more lax if it means getting the both of us out of the house for the night."

Dean shivered at the thought. Ungh. Parents. Gross.

"Can you get his brother’s number for me? My parents will want to call him."

"Yeah sure. You’ve met him before haven’t you?"

"I don’t think I have any classes with him. Wasn’t he that kid that sawed off his finger first day of shop class and got put in home ec?"

"Yep, that’s Cas."

-

Dean picked up Ash at the trailer park on his way to Cas’ Friday night. It wasn’t that far of a walk, but he had been driving everywhere since Dad had passed down the Impala to him for his sixteenth birthday and he’d gotten his license. Ash looked like he’d already started on his own stash, eyes a little red rimmed and a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, have you met Aaron? He’s probably going to be there."

"Aaron? No, I don’t think so."

"He’s in all the AP classes with me and Cas."

"Oh yeah, that’s why I never see Cas, he’s one of you nerds."

"Dude, you could rock out a few AP classes."

"Nah."

Dean brushed it off, he didn’t want to have this argument again with his ridiculously smart red neck friend.

"Hey, hey turn here. That house. Yeah."

"Cas lives here?"

"Yeah. Nice digs huh."

Dean pulled into the driveway of a really classy looking house. It was massive, rows of large windows across the front, neat trimmed gardens, a brick walkway. The house was white, with black shudders and a red door. It looked like it belonged in a magazine.

"Jesus, it’s huge."

"He has a big family. But pretty much everyone is moved out by now, his older brother lives in the basement though."

"How many brothers does Cas have?"

"Four brothers, and two sisters. He’s the youngest of the group."

Dean whistled and pressed the doorbell (which was surrounded by some fancy brass ornamentation).

Cas answered the door, dark hair rumpled and eyes wide and yeah, yeah Dean remembered him. Except, instead of the stuffy button down and slacks, he was wearing pink pajama pants that had kitten faces on them and a white tank top. What.

Cas stepped aside and held the door open. “Hello Ash.”

"Hey man, how’s it going, this is Dean."

Cas waved at him. “Hello Dean.”

His first words should of been something like hello, hi, how are you. Instead he said, “Hey aren’t you that idiot that sawed his finger off first day of shop?”

Smooth.

Cas wiggled his fingers, closing the door behind them. “Yes. It was successfully reattached however, although it is stiffer than the rest of my fingers. Please, take your shoes off at the door.”

Dean nodded dumbly and kicked his shoes off before following the two of them down some big entrance hall that had a curving staircase with a fancy handrail winding up it.

"Ash, if you want, Aaron is upstairs already. Lucifer wanted to meet Dean when he got here."

Ash just nodded and bounded up the steps two at a time.

"Wait, hold up. Do you call your brother Lucifer to be funny, or is that his actual name."

Cas shrugged, “That’s his name.”

"Your brother is Satan."

"He’s not Satan. The concept of Satan and the biblical archangel Lucifer are actually different figures although they are often converged in mythology. Lucifer is the light bringer."

"O-kay. So you’re brother’s name is Lucifer and he lives in the basement. That’s pretty funny."

Cas squinted at him, tilting his head to the side a little and Dean fidgeted with his hands in his jeans pocket under the intense scrutiny. Eventually, Cas turned away and opened a door underneath the stairs which led down in to the basement. Dean followed him down the steps and across a concrete floor to a door where a section of the basement was finished.

The interior of the room was lit up with numerous floor lamps and there were canvases of paintings all over the place. It smelled like a hell of a lot more than just weed. Cas’ brother was sitting in front of an easel, ash tray at his side, a table cluttered with painting stuff to the other side. Cas walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lucifer, my friend Dean is here."

The guy turned around, eyes blue and assessing. He stood and tucked a paintbrush behind his ear, smudging paint in his sandy blond hair. He extended a hand that was streaked with different colors. Dean couldn’t actually make out what was supposed to be in his paintings, it was all some kind of modern or minimalist color-y stuff.

"Hello."

Dean shook his hand. “Uh, hi.”

"You go to school with Castiel?"

"Yeah, we don’t really have classes together, but he knows my friend Ash."

Lucifer frowned and rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Cas had been studying the painting that Lucifer was working on. He commented, “I like your progress, this one has a very vibrant feel to it.” Cas circled around the room, looking at different things, asking, “Do you have any more marijuana?”

Lucifer went over to a dresser and started pulling out stuff, “Yeah, hey if you guys wanna smoke down here I’ll set up my dragon bong.”

"The paint fumes down here always make my high too sharp."

"Suit yourself. Head’s up."

Lucifer threw a hefty bag of weed at Cas, who caught it and tucked it under his arm.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

As Cas started shuffling out, Dean followed, awkwardly adding, “Thanks, too, and it was nice to meet you.”

He followed Cas upstairs, thinking that maybe those ridiculous pink pajama pants weren’t too bad because goddam did they stretch across his ass nicely.

-

Aaron was reading on the bed and Ash was sitting at a desk playing with a small fuzzy animal in his lap. Cas’ room was neat, a bookshelf set up with books and trophies and VHS tapes - seriously? The walls were light blue and all the bedding and stuff were different shades of blue too. There were two beanbags on the floor and a small mountain of pillows on the bed. It looked like a chill place to smoke.

Cas tossed the bag of goods at Aaron, who picked it up and opened it sticking his nose inside and inhaling deeply. He leaned back against the wall and groaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

"I love you."

"I think you love my brother more."

"I love you for sharing. Your brother is creepy."

Cas picked up his little fuzzy, rodent, thing from Ash and put it back in a cage where there was another one. One was a light golden color and kept squeaking, the other was black and pretty fluffy with little tufts coming out of it’s ears.

"Dude what are those?" Dean wasn’t sure if he should go over there and look too close.

"These are my guinea pigs. Artemis and Apollo."

Ash piped up, “I wouldn’t suggest picking up Artemis, she’s a pee-er.”

Cas turned to Aaron, “Would you roll up a few joints, I’m going to get snacks.”

Aaron was still breathing in the contents of the bag. “Sure thing.”

Dean considered the bean bag before sitting down on the bed next to Aaron.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Aaron pulled a bible out of his stack of books and opened it, neatly tearing a few pages out of it. He closed the book and lay everything on top of it, crumbling a bud over one of the pages.

"Are you friggin serious? You use the bible for rolling paper?"

"Oh man it’s so thin, it’s the best kind of paper."

"That has got to be ten different kinds of wrong."

Aaron just shrugged and neatly rolled up several joints. Ash stood and stripped out of his jeans and shirt, flopping down on a bean bag in his boxers. Dean was already used to his nudist streak from hanging out with him way too many times before. Cas came back up, arms laden with snacks. On the very top was perched a bag of baby carrots.

"Rabbit food? Don’t tell me you’re a health nut, man my little brother is bad enough about that."

Cas dumped the stash of snacks on the desk next to the wire cage. “It’s not rabbit food it’s guinea pig food.”

He took the top off and started piling up little mounds of carrots for his two guinea pigs.

"I like to feed my guinea pigs before I get stoned. In case they get a contact high and get the munchies. It’s only polite."

After the guinea pigs were supplied with their snacks, Cas tossed a bag of Doritos at Ash and a pack of Oreos at Aaron. Cas settled on the bed next to Dean, smooshing him up to Aaron. “Do you like Twizzlers?”

Dean declined the pack of licorice that was offered, and Cas shrugged as he set a two liter of Mountain Dew on the floor.

"I’m not sure of your snacking preference."

"I’m not that picky but licorice is like, weird. I could definitely go for some Oreos."

Aaron lit up the first joint and took a hit, passing it. “Yeah, I really shouldn’t eat a whole pack of these. I’m not even sure if they’re Kosher. I don’t even care.”

"Kosher?" Dean took the joint from him.

"I’m Jewish."

-

This was one of the weirdest nights of Dean’s life. He was getting high with his best friend, trailer park trash and proud of it Ash. And the guys friends from his smarty pants classes. Aaron, the Jew and junk food connoisseur, and pink kitty pajamas Cas who’s brother was named after Satan.

The guinea pigs were judging them. He could feel their beady little soulless eyes.

At one point, Cas tried to put on hideous rap music. Dean felt terrible for breaking the cardinal rule of not trash talking the music picked by the person hosting and the person who had supplied, but seriously. Apparently, it was Nicki Minaj, who was a strong independent song writer that Cas quite admired. At least he did decide to change the music, but told Dean that he couldn’t criticize the next pick. Which was some kind of warbly foreign music that women belly danced to.

It was actually pretty great to get high to.

Dean lost his pants at some point. But he was wearing his batman boxers and a faded Metallica tee. Around some really late time of the night, Aaron had to go home. Cas actually pulled out a spare set of clothes that were specifically Aaron’s clothes for him to change in to so he wouldn’t smell like smoke. They had a system. Aaron left his dirty clothes for Cas to wash and set aside for next time. Friggin’ AP kids.

Ash zonked out sprawled across both bean bags. Somehow Cas and Dean ended up stretched out on his bed looking at each other. Just. Looking. His eyes were really intense and they kind of shone like they were back lit, pulsing just a little, strobing.

"Do you ever feel, sometimes, as though all of existence is just…. a singular expression of, of cosmic energy. Like we’re all really one, part of each other."

"No. Man your sheets are awesome."

"They’re flannel."

Dean continued to nuzzle his pillow. His mouth was dry and wanted something to do.

"I have got some wicked munchies. We all out of snacks? There any carrots left?"

"I’m afraid I can’t give you my guinea pigs carrots. But we could make brownies."

Dean might have gasped a little. “You know how to make brownies?”

"I learned in home economics."

"Hell yeah. Cas, you’re awesome."

"Thank you. I think highly of you as well."

Cas gave him a dopey smile, reached out and booped his nose before literally rolling off the bed. He hit the floor with a thunk and pushed himself up, dancing around Ash. Dean slowly, more carefully followed. This bed was dangerous.

The walls were really smooth. Dean trailed his fingers along them, bumping over photographs, feet dragging against the soft plush carpet. He hung on to the banister down the twisty stairs, his world swaying from side to side a little. Cas had really good stuff. And they had smoked a lot.

The kitchen was fancy, like the rest of house, and big. Dark wood cabinets stretched along the perimeter, shiny granite tops gleaming under the bright light that Cas turned on which made Dean wince. There was an island in the middle, with stools, and the appliances were shiny. So, so shiny.

Cas tried to get Dean to help make the brownies. Dean tried to help. He ended up playing with a bowl of three broken eggs - including their shells - smooshing it all in his hands. Cas did most of the work. Cas was awesome. He also had brought down the weed they didn’t use to crumble up into the batter.

They chatted about not much, Cas rambled about weird things Dean didn’t really understand, Dean might have been gushing about how awesome Cas was. He’d most likely be embarrassed in the morning. Although, his maybe sort of totally crush on Cas probably wasn’t as embarrassing as Dean rubbing his face on the fridge. It was so shiny.

"Dean. Yes Dean, that’s a very nice fridge. Come taste the batter."

Wobbling over to Cas, leaning against the counter, Dean watched Cas trail his finger along the inside of the bowl and smear it with dark batter. Cas tasted it, and dipped his finger down again and lifted it up to Dean’s lips. Dean closed his lips around that finger, tongue flicking against it, sucking. Cas was panting a little. His cheeks were bright red. It was really good batter.

"Is that good?"

"Oh yeah. I like touching you. Can I touch you more, you’re nicer than the fridge."

Cas blinked, stepping back, he scooped the batter into a pan and slid it into the oven as he spoke. “You know, due to the structure of atoms and their nature, how the electrons circle around the nucleus, they create a kind of space, and atoms, they never touch each other, if atoms touch they combine and become something else. And everything is made of atoms. There’s always space. Between atoms. People. Things. Everything that there is, is, is free floating, when you touch the surface of something there’s such a minute, infinitesimal distance between atoms.”

"I thought you said everybody was like, just one thing. Then wouldn’t we all be touching all the time?”

"I don’t really know. One is a more spiritual concept and one more scientific."

"What do you believe?"

"I don’t know."

Dean crowded into his space again, drawn in. He reached up and cupped Cas’ cheek. God but Cas’ jaw was scratchy with stubble growing in, that wasn’t fair. Dean had a little patch growing on his chin and above his lip that he shaved every morning, but Cas was filled out.

"It feels like I can touch you."

"Perception can be deceiving."

Dean leaned against Cas, pushing his hand back through that messy hair, listening to the hum of the oven and Cas’ breathing and his own blood in his ears.

"Doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good. Does it?"

"Does it what? Feel good. Yes."

Cas tipped forward, pressing their lips together and slinging an arm over Dean’s shoulder. He was so warm, and smelled so good. Dean kissed back, feeling like his mouth was swollen, Cas’ lips so plush. Dean licked against him, sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth and curling it, skunky weed and sweet brownie batter tasting so perfect. Cas grunted and rolled his hips against Dean, cock a hard line in his pajama pants, and Dean’s was rubbing against Cas’ stomach.

His voice was so rough from smoking, it rasped out when he said, “I wanna touch you Cas, let me, wanna put my hand on your cock.”

Cas grunted and shifted them, Dean tipping and uncoordinated. Cas backed up to the counter and heaved, lifting Dean up to perch on the edge. Sweet mercy he was strong. The counter top was cold against Dean’s bare ass, his boxers pulled down to mid thigh. Getting with the program, he wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, those pink pajama pants shoved down far enough to get his cock out. The coarse hair around the base of it was thick and dark, Dean reaching forward to tangle his fingers in it, scratching, cupping down and rolling the heavy weight of his balls.

He really, really liked dudes. Pushing Cas’ thin tank top up while Cas started rubbing their cocks together, Dean wanted to run his hands all over Cas’ flat chest and tease his small nipples. Cas wouldn’t take his hands off Dean, and the tank ended up pulled over Cas’ head and stretched across the back of his neck, bunched up against his arm pits.

"Oh god."

"Mmmm."

"You’re really friggin hot Cas."

Cas blinked at him, hand still over their cocks, mouth parted and eyes red rimmed. Then he was rocking forward, rutting against Dean, both of their cocks in his hand and Dean fell back against the cupboard and kissed Cas back as well as he could when he felt like his mind and his body weren’t really on the same level together.

It was sloppy, and hot, and frantic. Dean clutched at Cas’ shoulders and jerked his hips while Cas pumped their cocks together, one hand braced on the counter. It was rough, and dry, his tongue sand paper and his head cotton fluff. His body was too hot and high strung and Dean may have whimpered because it was so so so good.

He didn’t notice someone else in the room until he was hit with a blast of cold from the fridge, Lucifer in his boxers pulling out a carton of milk.

Dean screeched and scrabbled to cover their junk with his t-shirt. Cas just stopped what he was doing and squinted at his brother. Lucifer walked over to them and Dean would be running away if Cas didn’t have him pinned. Lucifer reached out, and Dean was smacked with the cupboard door.

"You’re blocking the Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

Cas hauled him forward a little, and Lucifer rummaged around in the cupboard, emerging with the boxed cereal and turning back towards the kitchen door. Dean’s heart was beating so fast he swore he could hear it. What the fuck. Lucifer stopped midway out the kitchen and turned back around to them, looking at Dean.

"You don’t have any diseases or anything do you?"

Cas huffed the sigh of a long suffering brother. His hand was still wrapped around both their cocks and Dean’s pulsed pre-come as it twitched.

"I - what, wait, no."

"Good. You know, some STD’s are communicable easily through non-penetrative sex. You could transfer crabs or warts just rubbing your dicks on each other. So always remember to look down before you put your hand or your mouth on it."

Cas glared at his brother. “Yes Lucifer, thank you. I looked first. It’s quite pretty.”

Lucifer shrugged, “Stay safe. And save some brownies for me in the morning.”

He disappeared down the hallway to the basement again.

Dean couldn’t believe his dick was still interested in the proceedings. He was mortified. Cas started rutting against him again, grip firm.

"Dude, dude."

Cas stopped and looked at him. “Hm? Well Lucifer isn’t going to come back and Ash is upstairs.”

"That’s a good point."

Dean gave up when Cas started to nibble and suck on his earlobe. He didn’t last much longer past that point, arms wrapped around Cas’ shoulders and panting against his neck. Dean’s shirt was still pulled over their cocks, both of them coming wet up against his stomach, Cas groaning and rubbing their slick cocks together as they softened.

Nosing against his jaw, Dean kissed Cas until the oven started beeping. He was left slouching on the counter, shirt soaking up their come, ass cold and a cupboard knob digging in to his spine while Cas took the brownies out of the oven. He felt like if he moved he was going to melt and drip through the floorboards and then he didn’t know if he’d ever be Dean again, if he was all melty and drippy like that.

Cas pulled him off the counter and pulled his boxers back. Dean pawed at him, nuzzling against his hair. Cas returned the affection with little grunts and eager hands. “Ash is still upstairs. And upstairs is far away. Do you want to sleep on the couch, it’s big.”

"Mkay."

-

Dean woke up with a fuzzy tongue and crusted eyes that were doing battle against the sunlight streaming in the window. The curtains were lacy and white. What.

Someone was snoring in his ear and drooling on his shoulder.

Cas.

Dean looked down at the other boy wrapped up in his arms, face pressed to his neck, hair sticking up wild. When he shifted, he almost fell off the couch. The frantic scrabbling didn’t wake up Cas.

His shirt was stuck to his skin and stiff. That was going to hurt pulling off. There was a big comforter thrown over the both of them that Dean didn’t even remember being around last night. When he blinked and tried to clear the static fuzz in his head, Dean realized that someone was watching them.

Over the edge of the couch across the open space that led to a small dining area, Lucifer was sitting watching them. He was eating brownies with a big glass of milk, smirking.

"Dude, creepy."

Lucifer hummed and swallowed a big bite of brownie. “See, this is why I don’t mind giving my brother weed, he always makes the best fucking brownies.”

"You know there’s weed in those right?"

"Of course there is."

"It’s Saturday morning. Are you high all the time?"

"I try to be."

Dean grunted and shifted as Cas slung a leg over his stomach, grinding bony hips into his soft side and pushing down on his bladder. Cas snuffled against his neck, dick hard against his side.

Lucifer swallowed half his glass of milk. “My baby brother falls hard. You break his heart, I’ll hurt you.”

"That’s - uh. Okay."

Cas started humping him. Dean wasn’t sure if he was awake and being a little shit, or just dreaming.

"Thanks though, I mean, for the weed, and stuff."

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel snorted and jerked, blue eyes blinking up at Dean, hips still moving in tiny little shoves.

"Morning Cas, good brownies."

Cas sat up, legs tangled up in Dean, scratching his belly and swaying a little. His tank top was no where to be seen.

"Good morning. Do we have any salami left, I want a sandwich for breakfast."

"Craving meat, huh?"

"And pickles."

Dean choked on his spit a little.

Cas crawled over him and stood up, morning wood very, very obvious in his loose pajama pants.

"Dean, do you like deli sandwiches?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great actually, but, I kind of really need to change."

"I can loan you something."

Cas tugged him up and started pushing him towards the stairs. Lucifer sniggered at them. Dean was still feeling a little light headed and off center as Cas led him toward the bedroom. Ash was sprawled on the bean bag passed out with something tied over his eyes. He didn’t even twitch as Cas moved around, Dean hovering in the doorway.

Cas stepped over Ash, pulled out a pair of pajama pants for Dean to borrow that were blessedly a plain blue color, and a t-shirt. Then Cas made his way over to the guinea pigs cage, apparently to say good morning to them. Stepping over Ash again, Cas herded Dean to the bathroom and gave him the change of clothes.

"I recommend stepping in the shower first, it’ll be less painful if you get your clothes wet again before taking them off. I’ll go make breakfast."

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean curled an arm over his shoulders and kissed him closed mouthed because his morning breath was so foul it was offending himself.

"Can I borrow a toothbrush?"

"There’s spares in the cupboard."

"Thanks."

Cas smiled, his nose scrunching up, and Dean was way too far gone.

He watched that ass as it disappeared down the hallway.

They’d done sexy time things together. Cas’ brother had given them ‘the talk’. They friggin cuddled.

Oh god, were they boyfriends now?


End file.
